1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to pumping device, specifically a two-way manually operated pump structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Since conventional hand-operated pumps now available are of one-way inflation designs, their scope of application is limited to pumping air. In other applications, such as the DIY automotive maintenance market, where a deflating vacuum is a daily necessity, existent hand-operated pumps are incapable of such a function.
In view of the said situation, the inventor of the invention herein conducted extensive research and experimentation based on many years experience gained in the production and sales of similar category products which culminated in the successful development of the practical invention herein.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a two-way manually operated pump structure that is capable of both inflation and deflation tasks.
Therefore, based on the two-way manually operated pump structure of the invention herein, the present invention is comprised of:
A pump body having a handle at its exterior side that provides for manual gripping support, a piston chamber disposed lengthwise, the interior of the said piston chamber providing for the longitudinal excursion of a piston, a piston connecting rod at the center axial end of and, furthermore, coupled to the said piston, with the far extremity of the said piston connecting rod extending through the piston chamber exposed at its outer side.
A nozzle mount conjoined in an air-tight seal to the front end opening of the said piston chamber consisting of an intake passage and an exhaust passage formed lengthwise and, furthermore, independently in continuity with the said piston chamber, a unidirectional valve situated in a passage opening at the juncture of the said intake passage and the piston chamber that limits the admittance of air in the said piston chamber through the intake passage to a single direction, a unidirectional valve situated in a passage opening at the juncture of the exhaust passage and the piston chamber that limits the admittance of air in the piston chamber through the said exhaust passage to a single direction; furthermore, a pressure gauge is radially disposed in the upper side of the said nozzle mount and a nozzle projects lengthwise from its anterior extremity; the said nozzle consists of a vent tube that is in continuity lengthwise with internal pressure of the pressure gauge and a vent hole is radially and recessively formed through the interior section of the vent tube.
A drive mechanism consisting of a bracing fixture, a push handle, an elastic component, and a collapsible sleeve, of which the said bracing fixture is situated at an angle on the pump body such that the outer diameter of the handle at the opposite side is aligned with it and, furthermore, a pivot hole is formed in its lengthwise extremity; the said push handle has a top end equipped with a pin that is hinged to the said pivot hole, wherein a joint section disposed in the lateral portion has a pin for linkage and fastening to the said connecting rod extremity to enable the driving of and control over the forward and rearward excursion of the piston; the said elastic component is installed lengthwise over the outer diameter of the said piston connecting rod exposed at the outer surface of the pump body and provides the rebound force for the longitudinal movement of the piston; and the said collapsible sleeve is slipped lengthwise over the outer diameter of the said elastic component to provide for the protection of this area.
A control ring mount that provides for tight rotational conjoinment to the end surface of the said nozzle mount and has an axial hole at the center of its lengthwise end that is, furthermore, aligned with the outer diameter of the said nozzle, a circular slot recessively formed in alignment with the vent hole position of the nozzle and the internal diameter of the axial hole, and an intake port and an exhaust port recessively formed proximal to the nozzle mount at the lateral extremity of the control ring mount end surface that are respectively aligned with its intake passage and exhaust passage end positions, wherein the opposite end of the said intake port extends to the outer diameter and upper side of the said control ring mount such that it is in continuity with external air, while the opposite end of the said exhaust port is in continuity with the said circular slot such that air flows confluently within the said nozzle vent tube and the said circular slot.
Given the said assembly, the angular rotation and adjustment operation of the said control ring mount shifts the positions of the intake port and the exhaust port in its end surface aligned in an air-tight confluence with the intake passage and the exhaust passage formed lengthwise in the nozzle mount and changes the air admittance passage flow pattern orientation appropriate for the inflation or deflation.